The present invention relates to a biosensor, more particularly to an electrochemical biosensor with a hybrid electrode.
Electrochemical biosensors are known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Electrochemical biosensors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770; 5,798,031; and 5,997,817 the disclosure of each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
According to one aspect of the present invention an electrochemical biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises an electrode support substrate, electrodes positioned on the electrode support substrate, a sensor support substrate coupled to the electrode support substrate, and electrically conductive tracks positioned on the sensor support substrate, each track being in electrical communication with one of the electrodes.
According to another aspect of the present invention an electrochemical biosensor is provided. The biosensor comprises a metallized electrode support substrate defining an electrode array and leads extending from the array, a sensor support substrate coupled to the electrode support substrate, the sensor support substrate being formed to include notches and an opening, at least a portion of each notch being aligned with one lead and the opening being spaced-apart from the leads, and electrically-conductive tracks positioned on the sensor support substrate. Each track extends across one of the notches and into engagement with one lead.
According to still another aspect of the present invention a method of forming a biosensor is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a metallized electrode support substrate and a sensor support substrate, ablating the electrode support substrate to form electrodes, coupling the sensor support substrate to the electrode support substrate, and positioning spaced-apart electrically conductive tracks across the sensor support substrate so that each track is in electrical communication with one electrode.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.